


example

by YouAreMyDesign



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Bottom Will Graham, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Family, Omega Abigail Hobbs, Omega Will Graham, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Scent Marking, Teen Pregnancy, They're Like Bonobos and This Is All Normal, Top Hannibal Lecter, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyDesign/pseuds/YouAreMyDesign
Summary: "I've never taken a knot before, mama. I'm scared it'll hurt, and I didn't want to disappoint him."Will smiles, and purrs soothingly to her. "If you think you're ready, we can start getting you used to it," he offers. Her eyes brighten with excitement, and she grins. "We can start you off small, like I did, and then when you feel confident enough you can try with him, or any other alpha you want."
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs & Will Graham's Dogs, Abigail Hobbs/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Will Graham's Dogs, Will Graham/Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Abigail Hobbs/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 446





	example

Will smiles to himself as he hears the front door open and close, a burst of fresh scent telling him his daughter has come home from school. He is at his desk, which neighbors his mate's, covered in fishing line and feathers he uses to make his lures in contrast with the neat stacks of notebooks and sketchbooks on the other one.

Abigail's light footfalls approach, and Will tilts his head into her searching hand as she pets through his hair, leans down and nuzzles him in greeting. He turns more fully, pushing the lures away so neither of them accidentally pricks themselves, and smiles when she kisses him, her lips soft and gentle against his own.

"Hi, mama," she says, and climbs into his lap, her short skirt riding up as she spreads her thighs wide across him. He breathes her in, hands on her hips to steady her as she wraps her arms around his neck, leaning in for another kiss.

"Hi, baby," he replies, sighing and sitting back as she presses close to him, her little body rutting against his. She's just at the age where she's starting to develop the typical softness of a young female omega, graduating from training bras to actual cups, developing her scent glands and her slick response as she nears the age of presenting.

He hums as she nuzzles him, seeking another kiss. He lets out a curious sound, tilting his head. "You smell different," he notes.

She sits back with a grin, and pulls her hair to one side to bare her throat. "Nick Boyle scent-marked me today," she says proudly, and Will leans in, nuzzling beneath her jaw and finding that, yes, there is a light coating of pubescent alpha on her dewy skin. He smiles, warm with pride.

He can't smell anything else on her, though, no musk or salty remnants of alpha come inside her. He slides one of his hands in, under her skirt, testing and finding that she is just as soft as usual, no swelling that would imply penetration, only a little damp with slick. She shivers as he rubs his fingers against her, lashes going low over the bright eyes she inherited from him.

"Did he mount you?" Will asks, wanting to be sure.

She shakes her head, sighing. "I wanted to," she replies. "But we didn't have time, today. And then, later, I -."

She stops, and Will lifts his head, letting out a soft sound of concern when he smells a light dusting of distress blooming, souring her scent. He lifts his other hand as he slides a finger inside her, curling it to pet over the spongey, sensitive place that always makes her eyes grow dark. "What happened, baby?"

"I found out he scent-marked Marissa, too," Abigail says, tilting her head up as Will nuzzles her neck. Her fingers curl in his hair, petting it from his nape. "I want him to pick _me_ , not her."

"You could have stayed late," Will tells her. "As long as you'd called me, or your father."

"Yeah, I know, but -." She shivers again as Will brushes his thumb over her clit, circling lightly in a way he knows she likes. She grinds down against his fingers, gasping softly. "I've never taken a knot before, mama. I'm scared it'll hurt, and I didn't want to disappoint him."

Will smiles, and purrs soothingly to her. "If you think you're ready, we can start getting you used to it," he offers. Her eyes brighten with excitement, and she grins. "We can start you off small, like I did, and then when you feel confident enough you can try with him, or any other alpha you want."

"Can we start now?" she asks, breathless. She moans as Will rubs over her clit again, lashes fluttering, and gives a low whine. She leans in and nuzzles him, kisses him long and lingering. She rubs herself against Will with more determination, forcing the back of his hand to give friction to his thickening cock. "Do you think daddy will want to help?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it," Will replies with a smile. He takes his fingers out of her, soaked with her slick, and she shivers and sits back as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans, pulling his cock out. "But he's a lot bigger than me, so we'll work you up to it. Let me slick you up a little, okay?"

She nods eagerly, sinking down onto his cock in a practiced, familiar motion, her thighs going tight around his hips. Will clenches his jaw, eyes closing in a slow blink as she tightens up around him. It's common for the omega parent to take their child's virginity, one way or the other, and he's been fucking her since she was old enough to get wet. Even before then, part of their nightly routine was for Will to put her to bed, to rub between her legs and see how she responded. Sometimes, her father would be in the room as well, since he's a doctor and knows about these things.

He can feel himself getting wet as well, as he licks over the other side of her neck, in an effort to preserve the scent-mark the boy left behind. Will hasn't met him, but has heard Abigail talk about him often enough to know she likes him very much. He trusts her judgement, and knows that the second he hurts her, he and her father will intervene. Until that point, he's willing to let her try things for herself, like he did when he was her age.

He pushes his thumb against where his cock is buried inside her, up until he finds her swollen clit, and circles it lightly as she shivers and moans, riding him in a slow grind. She's so tight around him, always soaking wet. He growls lowly and cups her neck with his free hand as she digs her nails into his shoulders and buries her face in his neck.

"'M close, mama," she breathes, and Will growls softly, baring his teeth against the collar of her shirt as he feels her start to clamp down around him, muscles quivering and bearing down hard so he feels like he's suffocating inside her. Her entire body tenses and she lets out such a sweet little moan as she comes, he follows a second after, shoving her hips down so that he's buried as deep inside her as he can be.

She sighs, sitting back, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. "I needed that," she says with a laugh, tossing her hair. Will grins, and kisses her again.

"Do you have homework?" he murmurs, and she nods. "Go clean up and do it. I'll discuss knot training with your father. After dinner." She nods again eagerly, and gives him one more long kiss, licking into his mouth as he shivers and slips out of her. She rises to her feet, his come and her slick dripping right out of her. She doesn't wear underwear, most unmated omegas don't, since it hinders the ability for them to entice an alpha close with their pheromones.

He tucks himself back in, and after a moment, stands with a sigh. His mate should be home soon, and like clockwork, as Will finishes cleaning up his lures and makes his way into the kitchen, he hears the front door opening and closing with his arrival.

He smiles, turning as Hannibal approaches from behind and kisses the side of his neck. He closes his eyes as Hannibal breathes in, a low purr rumbling in his chest as he presses to Will's back. "Hello, darling," he says quietly, in a way that never fails to make Will's chest feel warm, his knees weak.

"Hi," Will murmurs, sighing as Hannibal's big hands make their brazen way down his chest. He can probably smell sex clinging to Will like a second skin. Hannibal reaches beneath the waistband of his jeans, and Will feels him smile as he touches the dried remains of come and slick coating his cock. Then, further, to where Will's own slick has stained him. "Abigail got scent-marked today."

Hannibal lets out a curious rumble. His other hand slides down Will's back, pushing his jeans down just far enough that they bunch below his ass, exposing him. His fingers brush over Will's rim, and one of them sinks in, making Will moan and catch himself against the kitchen counter.

"They grow up so fast," Hannibal says, light and amused.

Will nods. "She's worried about taking a knot," he says, breath stuttering as Hannibal's expert fingers find his prostate and begin to stroke over it, just as he did with their daughter. Will's knuckles go white as he feels the familiar crest of new arousal start in his stomach, as he hardens in his mate's hand. "I told her we could start helping her get used to one, after dinner. If you have no objections."

"None," Hannibal replies, voice warm with pride. Will gasps as Hannibal turns him, lifting him onto the kitchen counter and forcing him to fold up, so Hannibal can kiss him while he unfastens his suit pants and ruts between Will's legs. With Will's clothes the way they are, he can spread his legs just enough to put them on his mate's shoulders, and shivers at the reminder of how powerful and strong Hannibal is as he's pinned and held tightly in such a sharp fold.

Hannibal pulls him apart, forehead to Will's, and forces himself inside Will with no hesitation. It aches, in such a good way, and Will's lashes flutter, his head falling back against the cabinets behind him. He moans, curling his fingers around Hannibal's hips, around the small of his back, urging him on.

Hannibal kisses him, fangs sharp in Will's lower lip as he bites down, making Will moan loudly against his mouth. Hannibal is large, and thick, every inch of him a prime alpha evolved and designed to fuck an omega breathless and empty-headed. Will had known the instant he saw him that he would have him, by any means necessary, even if it had ended up being a case of a brief affair.

Thankfully, Hannibal's thoughts had been in the same vein. Fifteen years later, here they are, with a beautiful daughter, and Hannibal, still, sends Will into a frenzy of desire simply by the merit of his existence.

He kisses his mate fiercely, digging his claws around the mating mark on Hannibal's neck. "Give me your knot," he demands, and Hannibal's eyes flash. His upper lip twitches in a snarl, the alpha in him instinctively rejecting a command from an _omega_. It makes him grab tighter, fuck harder. Will grins.

"I should save it for our daughter," Hannibal replies, just as capable as Will at tugging at their baser urges. Will's eyes flash, and he growls when Hannibal smiles smugly.

"If you can't manage two knots in a night, I'll have to go find some other alpha to keep up with me," Will snaps back. _That_ does it. Hannibal snarls, loudly enough that, if Will were anyone else, it would cause him to tremble with fear. Hannibal pulls out of him and yanks Will off the counter, throwing him to his hands and knees on the floor of the kitchen. He puts a hand in Will's hair and shoves him down, mounts him rough and fast, hard enough that Will's knees ache from the hard floor.

He smiles to himself, moaning and stretching his arms out in front of him, bracing himself as Hannibal slows, presses deep, fucking Will with hard, jerky thrusts as his knot swells and locks. Will shivers as Hannibal starts to come inside him, flooding him so nicely. He reaches below himself to touch his cock and whines when Hannibal forces his hand away.

"No," Hannibal purrs, leaning over him and biting down hard on the back of his neck. "Not until you apologize for that insulting remark."

Will groans. "Bastard," he hisses, though it's without much heat.

Hannibal laughs, the motion jostling his knot inside Will, shoved up tight to his prostate. Will moans weakly, clenching his jaw as Hannibal grips his hips and forces him to rock slowly, milking out every drop of come and making his knot last longer. The friction is delicious torture, making Will tremble beneath his mate's weight.

" _Hannibal_ ," he whines, clawing at the wooden floor. " _Please_. I'm sorry, okay? You know I'd never -."

Hannibal silences him with a soft shushing noise, petting through his sweaty hair. "I know, darling," he purrs, and kisses the bruising mark of teeth on Will's neck, the freshest of many. Despite the sexually open structure of society, once one is mated, and a close family unit is formed, it's expected for mates and their children to sate the majority of sexual urges. Once Abigail finds a mate, Will and Hannibal will stop mounting her, and either only use each other, or produce another child to bond with once they reach maturity, unless Abigail's future mate wishes to join their family unit instead, in which case they will continue as they always have. It would be unusual, for family units tend to follow the legacy of the alpha, but not impossible.

Will sighs, a soft pang of anticipatory longing blooming in his chest, at the thought of their daughter leaving them to start a family of her own. Hannibal nuzzles him, sensing his change in mood, and wraps his arms around Will, holding him close as he presses Will flat to the ground.

"She's not mated yet," he says, as though he can read Will's mind.

Will nods, swallowing harshly. "I know," he replies. He turns his head and brushes his cheek against Hannibal's, smiling when his alpha purrs immediately at the affectionate touch. He takes Hannibal's hand in his own and slides them down, and Hannibal huffs a laugh as Will coaxes his fingers to wrap around his half-hard cock. Hannibal rocks his hips in a slow rhythm, as Will shivers and hardens for him, fresh waves of slick pooling around the tight seal of Hannibal's knot. Hannibal makes him come inside his clothes so that the floor doesn't stain, and when his knot goes down, he pulls Will's jeans back up around his hips.

"I'll start dinner," he says, planting a kiss to Will's hair before he rises. Will smiles, and pushes himself to his feet. While Hannibal is cooking, Will goes outside to feed the dogs, making sure that the male ones he has in his pack eat heartily and are in good spirits.

Dinner is a lively affair, as usual. Abigail talks incessantly about her day, and proudly displays her neck to Hannibal so that he can scent the mark Nick Boyle left behind. Hannibal's eyes shine with pride when he tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure he will suit you wonderfully, my dear," he purrs.

Abigail grins. "Did mama tell you about…the other stuff?" she asks.

Hannibal nods. "Yes, he did. We should get started right away."

"Okay!"

"Go to the study, and make yourself comfortable. Your mother will get you ready while I see to preparations."

Abigail nods, pushing herself to her feet and rushing from the room. Will smiles, and leans over to kiss Hannibal deeply, a hand in his hair coating his skin in Hannibal's scent. "I think just Buster and Winston, for now," he says. Hannibal nods in agreement, and Will smiles again, leaving the room. He finds Abigail in the study, where between the large couches is a cluster of dog beds. Hannibal allows the dogs inside when the weather is bad, or when he knows Will is close to heat and will need them to keep himself sane while Hannibal is at work.

Abigail is naked, her slender, pale body shining in the golden glow of the fire she lit. Will smiles at her, and approaches, taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply. She shivers in his embrace, eyes wide and black as she blinks up at him.

He kisses her forehead, and guides her to kneel down on the dog beds. He sheds his clothes as well, as he hears the back door open, the familiar scuffle of clicking claws on the floor. Hannibal emerges with Buster and Winston, who immediately rush over to Will with happy woofs, licking his face as he grins and pets their scruffs.

"Abigail," Hannibal murmurs. His voice is low and soothing, and Will feels his entire body clench at the sound of it. Hannibal talks like that when Will is in heat, a calming presence in answer to his riotous fever. With a hand in Will's hair and a soft 'Relax, my love, let me take care of you'. "Lie on your back, darling."

Abigail frowns in confusion, but obeys, planting her feet so her knees are bent. She spreads her legs as Hannibal kneels between them, one hand on her knee, the other gently brushing between her legs as he tests how wet and open she is. She bites her lower lip, head tipping back. Will smiles and pets through her long hair as her father pushes two of his fingers into her, making her gasp, eyes wide and stomach tensing.

Hannibal smiles, wide and proud. "So responsive," he breathes, as he brushes a thumb over her clit, making her whine, thighs quivering. "That's good." His hand twists, fingers curling so he rubs over her g-spot, eyes flashing with approval as her legs fall open wider in readiness.

Beside Will, Buster whines, the little red tip of his cock already starting to poke out. Winston is better behaved, he knows not to get excited until he's called for. He lays down at Will's side as Will pets him, licking at his nose, ears perked forward and attentive.

"When it comes to your first time," Hannibal says, drawing Will's attention back, his voice still that low, hypnotic cadence, "it's very important that you're as relaxed and aroused as possible. I don't expect a boy to know what you like, so it's important that you teach him. If possible, you should achieve orgasm before penetration."

Abigail nods, whimpering softly, her skin shining with sweat. Will leans down over her, curling his tongue around one of her small, rose petal-pink nipples, flicking it lightly as she arches, gasping, one of her hands curled tightly in his hair.

"Once you're more experienced, like your mother, it will be easier," Hannibal says.

Will huffs, and gives Abigail a mischievous smile. "Your father's calling me a whore," he teases.

Hannibal laughs, and spares a moment to lift his hand from Abigail's knee, swatting Will lightly on the thigh. "Not a whore, darling," he purrs. He sinks his fingers deeper into Abigail, buried to the base knuckle, and pulls them slowly back, thumb rubbing over her clit as she starts to shake. Will hums, and leans down to tease her nipple again, sighing when she tugs insistently on his hair.

He knows what she sounds like, smells like, looks like when she's close. Her eyes grow tight at the corners, her lips part in a helpless gasp. She arches, shuddering and trying to bring her legs together as she comes, moaning loudly and tossing her head.

Hannibal's purr is deep and satisfied as he pulls his fingers out, dripping with Abigail's slick and the remains of Will's come. He slides them into his mouth and lets out a heavy, pleased noise that makes Will feel far too empty for his own good.

"Good girl," he purrs, and leans over Abigail to kiss her. Will whines, dislodged from his place, and nips at Hannibal's shoulder. He's shed his suit jacket, and his shoes, only wearing his socks, suit pants, and button-down shirt. Will reaches beneath him to start undoing the buttons, pulling the shirt from his mate's body and setting it to one side.

"Now," Hannibal murmurs. "Roll over to your stomach. Get as low as you can – Buster is quite small." The little dog yips at the sound of his name, trotting over and nosing curiously at Abigail's thigh as she rolls over. She giggles at the press of his wet nose, biting her lower lip. "His knot should be relatively easy to take, but if at any point you need to stop, just tell us and we'll remove him."

She nods, her breathing still a little unsteady. Hannibal moves, and Will clicks his tongue, tapping Abigail's thighs to signal Buster over. Since he's the only one his dogs regularly mount, he's the one they respond to most readily. Buster darts over, panting, his cock fully out and dripping at the tip.

Will puts a hand under Abigail's belly, cupping her pubic bone and helping her adjust to the right angle. "There we go," he says warmly, kissing her cheek. He taps her ass and spreads her wide open with his fingers, as Buster sniffs curiously between her legs. He licks at the slick and come leaking from her, tail wagging wildly.

"Buster, up," Will commands, and the little dog immediately leaps up, flopping himself over Abigail's back. He jerks his hips in an attempt to find her hole, and Will rolls his eyes, and wraps his fingers around Buster's cock, guiding it towards her entrance. Once he's sure Buster can figure the rest out himself, he lets go, and immediately Buster starts to fuck her, panting harshly, tongue flopping out between his parted jaws.

Abigail shivers, brow creasing. She bites her lower lip and looks back over her shoulder.

Hannibal notices. "Keep your chest as low to the ground as you can," he coaxes, pressing on the back of her neck until she corrects herself. "How does it feel?"

"He's small," she complains.

Will laughs. "You'll be glad for that when his knot comes," he says with an understanding nod. "We're trying to work you up to an alpha, after all."

She hums, folding her arms beneath her cheek and closing her eyes. Hannibal stands, content with the knowledge that Will is watching her, and sheds his suit pants and underwear, and his socks, baring himself completely. Will shivers at the sight of him, closing his eyes as Hannibal steps up behind him, petting through his hair.

He knows what Hannibal wants. Keeping his eyes on their daughter, Will slides to his elbows and knees beside her, into the mounting position that's as familiar to him as his own name. Hannibal lets out a soft sound of approval, kneeling behind him, content to idly touch Will's cock, his balls, his open and sore rim while they watch Buster fuck their daughter.

Buster comes quickly, as usual. He grunts and shoves his knot inside her, panting heavily. Abigail winces, biting her lower lip, and Will reaches out to lace their fingers together. "Are you alright, baby?" he asks. She nods, humming in answer.

"I can feel it," she says quietly. "It's not very big."

Will smiles.

Buster pulls out after another moment, flopping down on the dog bed by the fire. Abigail gives a small whimper of loss, and Will lifts his head. "You want to try something bigger?" Abigail nods, her eyes bright with anticipation, and Will turns and meets Winston's attentive gaze. "Winston, come."

Winston rises to his feet, and trots over. He's a smart dog, and understands things like patterns. He doesn't approach Will, though Will is in the mounting position and clearly ready to be fucked. "Lift your hips a little, Abigail, like your mother has," Hannibal tells her, and smiles as she obeys.

Winston licks his muzzle, nosing at the mess leaking from Abigail's soaked opening. He whines softly, and looks to Will, as though asking for permission. His fluffy tail wags, just once. Will smiles.

"Up," he says, and Winston woofs, and rises to his hindlegs, settling over Abigail almost delicately. His cock has just started to peek out beneath his furry belly, and he ruts forward, seeking her entrance. "Relax, Abigail," Will coaxes, as Abigail's eyes go wide. "Just let him in, like you let me in. It'll feel so good, I promise. Winston's my favorite."

Whatever Abigail might have said is lost in a startled whimper as Winston finds her, and shoves himself inside. He's much larger than Buster, his cock longer than Will's but not much thicker. Abigail winces as he pushes all the way inside, panting against the back of her neck.

"Lower your chest, darling," Hannibal coaxes, and even though Will knows the order wasn't meant for him, he obeys instantly. "See how your mother is positioned? Mimic him, follow his example. It will allow your alpha to penetrate deeper, and lowers your womb to increase the chances of being bred."

Will shivers, a low moan escaping him with a fresh gush of slick. He can feel it leaking out of him, dripping down his thighs.

Hannibal makes a sound, amused and intrigued. "Do you like that idea, my love?" he purrs, his big hands dragging down Will's spine, making him arch further. He tuts, before Will can answer. "Of course you do. Perhaps you and Abigail will be pregnant at the same time. Would you like that?"

Will can't help the rough moan he lets out in answer. He can't tear his eyes away from Abigail's. She smiles, and seems to be taking it better when she lowers herself to the ground, mimicking Will. Will reaches out and cups her flushed cheek.

Winston begins to slow, tail lifting in anticipation of his knot. Abigail's face tightens, her stomach tenses and rolls up, and Will immediately rises and goes to her, cupping her face and leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Just relax, baby," he coaxes, working his knuckle between her teeth so she can bite down. She does, groaning in pain, as Winston barks roughly, hips moving slow as he tries to force his knot inside her. "Remember the first time? You didn't think you could take me before, and you did. I was so proud of you. You just have to relax, trust your instincts." She blinks up at him, eyes glazed and bright, and he smiles at her. He sees her shiver, shoulders rolling as she tries to relax them. "There you go. Good girl, you're doing such a good job, baby."

Winston forces his knot into her with a grunt, drooling on her back, his tail wagging slowly from side to side. Will pets between his ears in reward, and Abigail trembles, moaning weakly. She doesn't sound like she's in pain anymore, but she's clearly in some kind of distress.

He removes his finger from her mouth so she can speak.

"I want to come," she says, fingers curling, useless and limp by her head. Will smiles, and Hannibal comes forward, reaching beneath her belly and rubbing his fingers against her clit in slow petting motions. She flinches, whimpering loudly, her thighs trembling. "Daddy please, please…."

Will puts a hand over the back of her neck, soothing the pressure points there meant to make her go lax and pliant. Hannibal keeps petting her, his other hand between her shoulders to keep her down so she doesn't jerk or pull at Winston's knot. Winston licks his muzzle again, ears perked forward. Will knows he's getting ready to pull out. He tends to do it with his knot still swollen. It'll hurt her if they're not careful.

Winston tugs himself free, a heavy gush of his come and Buster's falling out behind him. He yawns, and goes to join his packmate on the dog beds, settling down with a satisfied huff. Abigail shrieks in aggravation, biting her lower lip hard.

"No," she groans. "I was so close, I'm so empty. Please! Mama, daddy, _please_ …."

Will presses his lips together. After a knot, it's unlikely his cock will scratch her itch. He looks up and meets Hannibal's eyes. They share a knowing look, and Hannibal moves so that he's kneeling behind her.

"Take as much as you can," Will whispers to her, as Hannibal spreads her wide and angles himself, pushing into her fucked-out, wet hole with a soft snarl. Abigail moans, arching up immediately, her stomach bulging slightly as her father sinks into her. Will can see it, and he lets out a helpless little sound, and presses a hand to her stomach so he can feel his mate through their daughter's belly.

Hannibal snarls, planting his hands on her shoulders to keep her down as he fucks her. He moves slowly, but with all his power and strength, and Abigail whimpers and curls up on herself, trying to bear it as best she can. "Be gentle," Will warns, scolding his mate. He's sure Hannibal is relishing this, since it's the first time he's mounted Abigail, unwilling to risk hurting her by trying to take a knot before she was ready.

"No! Harder, daddy, please," Abigail cries, and Hannibal's eyes flash, darkening to red. He tightens his grip on her and rises higher on his knees, pulling her back onto his cock, their bodies colliding with a chorus of wet sounds. Will shivers at the sight, something he rarely gets to appreciate, of his mate fucking their daughter. How strong and powerful he looks, hunched over her like a beast, sweat making his golden skin shine.

Abigail reaches down between her legs, rubbing harshly at her clit as her face goes lax, and then tense, writhing beneath Hannibal's weight as she starts to come. She moans, loud and long, and Will gasps, wide-eyed as he watches slick pour from her even around Hannibal's thick cock. She comes so hard she forces Hannibal out, slick squirting from between her fingers as her entire body convulses with pleasure.

Hannibal growls, breathing hard, eyes black with arousal. He rolls Abigail to her back as she stops coming, entire body quivering and twitching through the aftershocks. There's a huge wet spot on the bedding below them, and her eyes are hazy and unfocused. Will smiles, petting her sweaty hair from her face.

Hannibal leans down, nosing gently at her red flesh, licking up her slick and all the come pouring out of her, his purr loud and fierce. His cock shines with her slick, and his face is coated with it too, and Will presses his lips together, viciously tamping down the flare of jealousy that the sight causes. He has no reason to be jealous, especially not of his beloved little girl.

Still, he hisses through his teeth, lifting his chin as Hannibal's eyes flash to him. Hannibal smiles and, not breaking eye contact with Will, leans down to lick into her again. Abigail gives a weak moan, trying to close her legs, oversensitive and whining.

"Daddy, stop," she pleads. Hannibal grins at her, nuzzling up to kiss her deeply, sharing the taste of all of them.

He pets through her hair, cupping the base of her skull. "You'll have to learn to keep going until your alpha is finished with you, my dear," he purrs, and a tremor runs through Will as Hannibal lifts his head and meets his eyes. "But I'll have mercy on you, tonight."

He lets her go, and prowls over to Will, who can do little more than turn his head, baring his neck as Hannibal kisses his racing pulse. His mate stinks of their daughter and Will growls, turning to lick stubbornly at his face and neck to clear the scent away. Hannibal grabs him and yanks him onto his back beneath him, shoving his legs apart.

Hannibal turns, as does Will, to see Abigail staring at them, starry-eyed. "Watch," Hannibal snarls, powerful and low, and Abigail nods, rolling onto her side as Hannibal grips Will's thighs tight enough to bruise, lifts him into his lap, and forces his way inside. It aches, Will sensitive from being knotted so recently, but he arches into it with a plaintive whimper, closing his eyes as he feels Hannibal's cock part his spasming muscles, spreading him open.

Hannibal snarls, and pinches Will's nipple hard enough his eyes flare open. "Look at me," he commands, and Will gasps, nodding weakly. He reaches for his mate, desperate to touch him, to put his hands on Hannibal's chest and shoulders, up through his hair, to spread his scent and mark his mate as his own. He's so wet he's dripping with it, clenching up tightly in a way he knows Hannibal likes.

Hannibal's nostrils flare, and he pulls out, smiling as Will cries out in frustration. "Roll over," he says, and Will obeys, Abigail close enough to kiss him as Hannibal covers him again. Will lifts his hips in readiness, knowing Hannibal wants to get him deep and hard. He can taste Hannibal and himself on Abigail's tongue, and has to break the kiss as Hannibal mounts him brutally, slamming their bodies together like he intends to crush Will and shatter him to pieces.

"Hannibal, _fuck_ ," he cries, as Hannibal's big hand flattens on his nape and grips him tightly, other hand bruising Will's hip to keep him still. He brings his legs a little closer together, lifted up into his alpha's thrusts, so hard they jar every inch of him. "Fuck, baby, _please_."

He hears Hannibal laugh. "See how eager he is?" he purrs, tightening his hand on Will's neck. It makes Will go lax, unable to do anything but brace himself and take it, though the force makes his thighs and stomach cramp from trying to hold both their weights. "He's even wetter than you, my sweet girl. You should never let an alpha touch you if he can't give you this, do you understand?"

His tone is sharp, words cutting despite how breathless he is.

"Yes, daddy," Abigail says meekly. "I understand."

"Good." Hannibal pulls Will back by the grip on his nape, sliding his hand up into Will's hair and forcing his head back. Will's trembling arms lock as he crouches back, a whine forced from his throat as Hannibal kisses his pulse, licks beneath his ear, bites the red arch of it. Will moans as Hannibal's thrusts begin to slow, his teeth bared with a promising sharpness against his throat.

"A good omega comes on their alpha's knot," he rasps, and Will nods, knowing the words are as much an order for him as advice for Abigail. Hannibal's free hand spreads on Will's flat stomach, easing him back further. "Come here, Abigail."

Will's eyes open, to see their daughter kneeling in front of him. She's still shaky and weak from her powerful orgasm, her eyes wide and attentive.

"Feel," Hannibal purrs, and brings her hand to Will's stomach. It doesn't bulge as dramatically as hers did, for Will is larger than she is, and used to taking so much inside him, but every time Hannibal bottoms out there is a definite tell, his cockhead butted up harsh against Will's cervical opening. "There is no greater pleasure for an alpha than feeling how open and wet their omega is. How eagerly they spread themselves and let their mate inside them. Your mother is empty, he wants to be filled up. He wants me to fill him."

Abigail swallows, and meets Will's eyes. Will wraps a hand in her hair, unable to do much more than that. "You shouldn't tease him, then," she says, soft with sympathy, with distress. Her hand drops to Will's cock, fingers thin and warm, gripping him tightly. Will shivers, moaning to the ceiling as she strokes him.

Hannibal's smile is sharp against Will's red cheek. "What do you think, darling?" he purrs, hand tight in Will's hair, tugging to the point of pain. "Shall I make you a mother again?"

"Oh, _fuck_ , yes," Will gasps, the words sending a sharp ricochet through him like a bullet. He shoves himself back on Hannibal's cock, whining as he starts to bear down, spilling thick and hot over Abigail's hand and his own thighs. Hannibal's purr is loud and strong against his back, and he must make a motion with his head, for Abigail moves out of the way and Will finds himself flat on his belly, sensitive cock rutting against the dog beds beneath him as Hannibal flattens himself over Will, one arm around his head to keep him caged in, the other clawing at his hip to make sure Will is still angled up.

He fucks in deep, and goes still, his knot swelling so large inside Will that Will groans, delirious and sensitive. He's trembling and can't catch his breath as Hannibal starts to come inside him, flooding his body to the point where he imagines he can taste it.

Hannibal bites him, sharp and harsh, and Will convulses with another aftershock, pleasure whiting out his vision. He moans weakly, rutting between the pressure of Hannibal's knot inside him, testing the seal, and the gentle friction of the soft bedding beneath his cock. He can't stop moving, needs desperately to keep his alpha locked and tied within him to ensure the highest chance of breeding him.

Hannibal pushes himself from Will's back, so Will can breathe easier, back bowing to ensure they stay locked together as his thighs close in around Will's, pressing them tight. Will moans weakly against the ground, entire body shaking, knuckles white.

Abigail lets out a soft, awed noise. "He looks blissed out," she whispers.

Hannibal laughs, the knot jostling inside Will and making him arch up again, only to fall back down as Hannibal grips his neck and flattens him, a firm squeeze reminding Will to stay put and let himself be bred like a good omega.

"Anyone you let touch you should do the same," Hannibal reminds her, soft and smug. Will turns, blinking at his daughter through hazy eyes, and reaches out for her, smiling when Abigail happily presses herself to Will's side, kissing his shoulder and his neck around her father's fingers.

"I hope we get pregnant at the same time," she whispers, making Will shiver again. She kisses him, a high-pitched, juvenile purr trilling at the back of her throat.

Hannibal leans down and kisses each of them in turn, sighing gently. "Abigail, darling, why don't you go put the dogs back outside, if you're feeling up to it, and then return here." She nods, and stands, dripping slick down to her ankles. Will watches her go, the dogs in tow, and sighs contentedly.

Hannibal's rumble rouses him, and he tilts his head tiredly as Hannibal nuzzles at his throat. "Don't think I didn't notice your little outburst," he says.

Will huffs. "I didn't mean to get jealous," he replies sullenly.

"Consider it retribution for your earlier remark," Hannibal says, and nips at Will's sore neck. "It is no matter. I'm sure with some repeat performances from your dogs, she will be ready to take a boy her age. He's hardly full-grown, after all."

Will smiles, pleased despite himself at the notion that Abigail will satisfy herself with other knots until she chooses to mate. He sighs as Hannibal's knot goes down, come leaking out around the shaft and staining Will's thighs. He pushes himself to his elbows, ready to rise, and startles, letting out a weak sound as Hannibal bites him hard on the back of the neck and shoves his shoulders down.

"Did you think we were done?" Hannibal asks, amused and rough. Will gasps as Hannibal starts to rock against him again, softened but not pulling out. He's thick enough, even when soft, to brush against Will's sensitive insides, making him shiver and whine weakly. "You're not going anywhere, darling, not until I've planted another child inside you."

"Hannibal," Will moans, shuddering and overstimulated. Beneath the heat of his mate, he's drenched with sweat, unable to breathe.

"Shh," Hannibal whispers, and covers Will's mouth with his palm, nuzzling his sodden hair and down to his sluggishly bleeding throat. Despite how sensitive he is, Will can't help how he reacts to it, helplessly arching up for more friction, more weight, _more_ -. "You need to lead by example."

_You'll have to learn to keep going until your alpha is finished with you, my dear._

Will nods, pawing at Hannibal's hand, and gasps when he's released, clenching his jaw in an attempt to swallow back his raw, ragged noises of pleasure. Of course, he can't – Hannibal knows him far too well, can fuck him far too well, for Will to get away with it that easily.

Abigail returns, her eyes dark as she watches them. Hannibal smiles at her. "Do you still have homework, darling?"

She nods, biting her lower lip.

"Come collect it. You can do it here, if you'd like."

Will groans, as Hannibal starts to harden inside him. Abigail leaves again and Will hisses through his teeth; "You're a Goddamn sadistic son of a bitch."

Hannibal laughs, and leans down, cupping Will's chin and turning him, kissing him deeply. "I know, my love," he says, smile wide and unrepentant. Will smiles back, and closes his eyes as Hannibal kisses him again. He goes lax, at the gentle grip on his nape, submitting to his alpha's desire to mount and breed him. It's what good omegas do, after all, and Hannibal is right; he should lead by example.


End file.
